Sadie Adler
|voice = Alex McKenna |nationality = American }} Sadie Adler is a major character in Red Dead Redemption 2. She is one of the newest members of the Van der Linde gang. History Background Initially married and working a small homestead with her husband, their house was robbed and her husband was killed by the O'Driscoll gang. Sadie hid in the cellar to avoid the same fate. Events of Red Dead Redemption II Colter Chapter Members of the Van der Linde gang; Micah, Dutch, and Arthur, lifelong enemies of the O'Driscoll gang, happened upon the homestead she was hiding at. Guns were soon drawn between the two groups, which resulted in the death of the O'Driscolls. The Van der Linde gang members decided to take her back to their camp, and despite their wanted status, she decided to stay with them. Clemens Point Chapter Sadie's next contact with Arthur, is when he catches her in a argument with Pearson, due to her not wanting to cut vegetables all day. After she begs to have something else to do, he agrees to take her to town to run a few errands. Saint Denis Chapter Before the O'Driscoll assault on Shady Belle, Sadie asks Arthur to talk to her about Kieran's disappearance. Almost immediately after she voices these concerns, the enemy gang assaults the camp. Despite Arthur telling her to get inside with the rest of the gang, she refuses and slays many O'Driscolls with the help of Arthur. Guarma Chapter After the disappearance of the majority of the gang members, Sadie organizes the women and the non-fighting members to go to the abandoned town of Lakay, because she knows Shady Belle will be searched. After the return of the fighting members, she helps fight in the Pinkerton assault of Lakay, as well as pays Arturo Bullard to fly above the Sisika Penitentiary. When Arthur and Bullard are flying back, she is attacked by O'Driscolls, in a fight that costs Bullard his life. Beaver Hollow Chapter Along with Arthur, Sadie storms the Sisika Penitentiary, a operation which succeeds in rescuing John Marston. Much later near the end of the Chapter 6, Sadie will ask Arthur for assistance in ending the O'Driscolls and to avenge her late husband. If Arthur chooses to help Sadie he will tell her that she has his full trust and when he dies to look after John Marston and his family for him to which she agree's. Once at the hideout she will request if Arthur finds a fat bearded one to let her kill him as that is the one who killed her husband. After killing what remains of the O'Driscolls with Arthur, Sadie brutally murders Tom O'Driscoll, the new leader of the gang and the one who killed her husband. After words Sadie will thank Arthur and call him the 2nd best man she know's, the first being her husband. Later, Abigail is captured by Andrew Milton and Sadie goes with Arthur to save her, however, Sadie gets captured by Milton, and Arthur is forced to confront Milton himself. Milton sneaks up behind Arthur and holds him at gunpoint. After Abigail shoots and kills Milton, the three escape. But Arthur stops and tells both of them to go to Jack and Tilly. After exchanging one last sorrowing goodbye, Sadie takes Abigail as Arthur goes to confront the gang. Epilogue Several years after John's escape from the gang and Arthur's death, while working at Pronghorn Ranch, Sadie sends a letter to Pronghorn Ranch asking for John to meet her in Valentine. As John walks in the saloon, Saide is seen bickering with other patrons. After intervening Sadie asks John to join her with capturing bounties. After capturing a couple bounties, Sadie goes to John's ranch to announce she found Micah's hideout. John and Sadie, along with Charles, heads to the mountain to kill Micah. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Visiting Hours" * "My Last Boy" * "Our Best Selves" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "Gainful Employment" * "An Honest Day's Labors" * "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" * "American Venom" Gallery Promotional art Sadie Adler - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Sadie for Redemption 2. Promotional screenshots RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg|Some of the Van Der Linde Gang, from left to right: Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Cleet, Micah Bell, Sadie Adler, Joe. RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg|John Marston and Sadie Adler fight for their lives RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg|Sadie and John, back to back RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg Sadie Adler rd2.jpg Trailers RDR 2 Trailer 2 Sadie Adler.png RD2 Trailer 3 Arthur and Sadie.jpeg Sadie at the Campfire.PNG|Sadie listening to Hosea Matthews' story Sadie Stabbing.PNG Related Content }} de:Sadie Adler it:Sadie Adler es:Sadie Adler Category:Characters in Redemption 2